


Никого ближе тебя

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Incest, M/M, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).Бета Аларис, ratacate.Предупреждения: модерн-АУ, АУ от событий канона, инцест





	1. Осень

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис, ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ, АУ от событий канона, инцест

* * *  
  
У Айрис короткая, до середины бедра юбка в бордово-зеленую клетку и чулки. А еще у нее царапина на правом предплечье, чуть ниже ровного края рукава белой блузки. Ричарду нравится проводить по царапине языком, чувствуя шершавость подсыхающей корочки.  
  
Айрис нравится лазать по деревьям. Ей наплевать, что им почти по девятнадцать. Ей наплевать, что, пока их университет не перешел на зимнюю форму — с колготками — ее трусики виднелись из-под юбки, когда она забиралась на дерево. Ей наплевать, что она поцарапалась, запачкала и порвала правый рукав.  
  
Ей нравится, как Ричард смотрит на нее снизу вверх, когда она взбирается по стволу столетнего дуба в университетском парке. Ричард готов защитить ее, подхватить, если она упадет. Иногда Айрис думает, что можно намеренно сорваться с какой-нибудь ветки, сделать вид, что неудачно соскользнула с шероховатой, покрытой мхом коры.  
  
Они целуются в темной и тесной университетской подсобке. Почти как в фильмах, только еще слаще, потому что у них все по-настоящему.  
  
Айрис недавно подстриглась. Совсем коротко, чтобы они с Ричардом были похожи. Они погодки, а так — еще ближе, еще больше сходства. Ричарда ее стрижка заводит даже сильнее мягкой, гладкой кожи бедер, виднеющейся между верхом чулок и низом клетчатой юбки.  
  
Одна его ладонь на бедре Айрис (кажется, он и там чувствует неровность небольшой царапины), а пальцы другой — в ее коротких волосах. Ей удивительно идет эта стрижка. Ричард не знает никого другого, кому бы такая пошла.  
  
Они целуются, увлеченно и самозабвенно, а за дверьми, скрывающими их темный, неправильный «секрет-на-двоих», как говорит Айрис, проходят студенты, спешат на пары, и их разговоры сливаются в сплошной галдеж, фоновый шум, часть декораций неведомой им другой жизни.  
  
Скоро начнутся занятия, коридор опустеет, и тогда можно — нужно! — будет выйти. Сначала Айрис — она не любит опаздывать и побежит в туалет выкурить сигарету, поправить макияж и прическу. После в коридор выйдет Ричард, хмуро оглядится по сторонам, торопливо завернет в мужской туалет, ненадолго запрется в кабинке, а потом с выражением небрежного презрения, которое так бесит префекта Придда, ввалится на лекции. И Арно, традиционно занявший место и для Ричарда тоже, спросит его, почему он снова опоздал. А Ричард пожмет плечами с видом «кому-нужен-этот-универ». И поймает взгляд Айрис с задней парты, где она уже успеет устроиться с Селиной, и они молча поймут друг друга.  
  
А за окном будут осеннее желто-красное солнце и все возможные оттенки не опавших пока еще листьев. И Ричард будет думать о том, что совсем скоро, через маленькую вечность — несколько пар — он сможет пойти вместе с Айрис домой.


	2. Зима

* * *  
  
На работу идти не хочется. За окном никак не рассветет — так, болтается какая-то серая зимняя муть. И снег валит крупными, мокрыми хлопьями. Лень.  
  
— Опоздаешь, — Валентин входит в комнату неизбежным и неотвратимым будильником, безапелляционно загоняя подальше любые «не хочу». И Джастин понимает, что, вообще-то, можно и встать, потому что Валентин наверняка уже приготовил кофе и подогрел в микроволновке вчерашние круассаны. Джастин поднимается и ловит уже умытого, одетого и причесанного — кошмар! — Валентина у двери, обнимает, касается губами шеи.  
  
— Опоздаю. Опоздаем, — легко соглашается он.  
  
Потому что впереди еще кофе и завтрак, а по пути к остановке — парк. А там снег — снежки! И Джастин не верит возмущению на лице Валентина, когда первый снежок оставляет мокрый след на сером зимнем пальто аккурат между лопаток. А не стоило уходить вперед! Джастин ухмыляется.  
  
— С ума сошел? — холодно осведомляется Валентин, но Джастин знает, что это отвлекающий маневр, и что на самом деле следует… Он бросается влево, успешно избегая ответного снежка, и спешно кидает свой.  
  
— Сошел, сошел, — Джастин смеется, и смех его полон неподдельной, почти детской радости.  
  
Как есть сумасшествие — вот так, забив на работу (в случае Валентина — на университетскую практику), играть в утреннем парке в снежки.  
  
— Простудимся, — Валентин поднимается из сугроба, протягивает руку Джастину и вскрикивает, когда тот, вместо того чтобы встать, тянет его на себя, и оба снова со смехом падают в снег — промокшие, но довольные.   
  
Они всегда чувствуют друг друга.  
  
— Угрожаешь? — Джастин стряхивает снег с темно-серой вязаной шапки и натягивает ее обратно на вьющиеся от влаги волосы.  
  
— Предупреждаю. Как будущий специалист в данной области.  
  
Как же здорово, что у него есть Валентин! Джастин, не слушая возражений на тему «нас могут увидеть», шагает вперед и крепко-крепко обнимает его, прямо под низким, пасмурным зимним небом.  
  
Потом будут угрызения совести, отдаленное эхо голосов прошлого — «да вы рехнулись, это твой родной брат!», и «вон из моего дома!», и все остальное дерьмо, что им пришлось пережить. Но это все будет потом.  
  
А сейчас можно прижать Валентина к себе еще крепче, увидеть, рассмотреть и запомнить легкий румянец на его щеках и поверить в то, что все будет хорошо.


	3. Лето

* * *  
  
Это наваждение. Наверно, наваждение. Ведь не может же, в самом деле, так быть — чтобы ему пришлось выстрелить в собственного брата? В младшего брата? Но время — которого нет! — идет, и нужно решать. Почему самые тяжелые и паршивые решения всегда приходится принимать именно ему? Нет, ему не привыкать, он тянет это на себе со смерти отца. Но… хорошо, что тело давно выучилось действовать отдельно от его внутренних переживаний.  
  
Хорошо, что рука не дрогнула.  
  
Но выстрел все равно показался оглушительным. Таким же оглушительным, как и недоверие в разом прояснившемся от боли взгляде младшего.  
  
Потом Лионель долго думает, стоило ли нажимать на спусковой крючок или можно было подождать. Подождать всего лишь несколько мгновений, до того как на проклятом мосту появился Уилер в рябине. И что ему стоило появиться чуть-чуть раньше?  
  
— Какого Леворукого?  
  
Младший даже не кричит. Лежит в кровати, прикрыв одеялом повязку на раненой ноге, и смотрит с тихой бессильной злостью и упреком.  
  
— Какого Леворукого тебе вздумалось упражняться в меткости на мне? — повторяет он, не дождавшись ответа.  
  
— Она увела бы тебя. Увела бы вас обоих.  
  
«А я не мог этого допустить», — этого он вслух не скажет.  
  
У них не было никаких признаний, никогда. Никаких сонетов, обещаний и слов любви и желания. Просто любовь и желание сами были с ними, были в них. В летних ночах в Сэ, густо пахнущих зеленью и розами. И потом, в Олларии, когда через окно лез пьянящий аромат черемухи, заполнял собой комнату, а Лионель весь вечер притворялся, что ему (почти) все равно, что Арно уезжает в Торку и они еще долго не увидятся.  
  
До отъезда Арно тогда было еще время — целая ночь, целая вечность для того, чтобы…  
  
— Я же нужен сейчас! — сердитый, отчаянный голос младшего возвращает его из воспоминаний. — Нужен Талигу, Западной армии, Валентину, в конце концов! А ты лишил меня…  
  
— …возможности умереть в бою? — Лионель знает, насколько младшего бесит, когда на него вздергивают бровь вот так, и поэтому делает именно это. — У тебя будет еще много возможностей положить жизнь за отечество.  
  
— А если я останусь хромым? — Вот мы и пришли к главному страху и истокам негодования.  
  
— Я стреляю достаточно метко, смею надеяться, чтобы избежать неприятных последствий. И даже если они будут, то на твоих способностях командующего не скажутся.  
  
— Каких, к Леворукому, способностях? — отмахивается младший. — Я — не вы с Эмилем. Я — не ты.  
  
— И хорошо, что ты — не я, — Лионель наконец находит в себе силы подойти ближе и присесть на край кровати. — Одного меня хватает. Пока что.  
  
Младший хмурится, что-то говорит, но Лионель не слушает. Наклоняется и целует его, отметая все возражения.  
  
— У меня не было выбора, — он смотрит младшему в глаза, мягко касается щеки. И протягивает ему запечатанный конверт.  
  
Арно удивляется, но конверт берет и открывает. Изучает содержимое. И почему-то кисло усмехается, а не радуется.  
  
— Если это только потому, что я сплю с тобой и ты чувствуешь себя виноватым из-за выстрела, я отказываюсь.  
  
Он всегда честный. Даже слишком. В том числе с самим собой. Но Лионель качает головой, еле заметно улыбаясь:  
  
— Не поэтому. Хотя в постели ты недурен.  
  
— Иди ты, — Арно хмыкает и приподнимается на локтях. — Тогда скажи мне. Скажи.  
  
Арно, Арно... Ты никогда не требуешь признаний в любви, но жаждешь признания своих военных талантов. А, к кошкам! Ты заслужил, сегодня заслужил это услышать. В конце концов, той ночью ты спас мне жизнь — я ведь не ждал выходцев и не думал об этом.  
  
— Со временем из тебя выйдет сносный генерал. Может быть, даже маршал. Если постараешься.  
  
Арно еще раз читает патент о производстве его в капитаны, а потом улыбается, кивает, откидывается на подушку.  
  
— Спасибо, Ли. — И в этих двух словах больше признаний, чем во всех сонетах Золотых Земель, вместе взятых.


	4. Весна

* * *  
  
— Скоро весна.  
  
— В саду вишни зацветут.  
  
— Нарвешь мне букет?  
  
— Нарвал бы.  
  
— Но сада больше нет. Да? Того сада, о котором я говорю. В Кошоне.  
  
— Если и есть, неизвестно, что с ним случилось.  
  
— Дом сожгли. В тех беспорядках. Так мне сказали солдаты, которые видели это своими глазами.  
  
— Не огорчайся. Я нарву тебе веток цветущих гранатов. И соберу лучшие гроздья винограда.  
  
— Ты возьмешь меня с собой на юг? Ты уедешь в Кэналлоа?  
  
— Когда война закончится и монсеньор победит, да.  
  
— Тебя не отпустят из армии.  
  
— Отпустят. Я сделаю так, чтобы отпустили.  
  
— Не оставляй меня больше так надолго, как когда ты уехал в Фельп и Бордон.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, решал не я.  
  
— Если бы я тогда могла… мне следовало поехать с тобой.  
  
— Ты не могла. Мама бы узнала.  
  
— Нельзя, чтобы узнали.  
  
— Нельзя. Ты красива сегодня.  
  
— Только сегодня?  
  
— Всегда. Тебе идут такие косы.  
  
— Останься на ночь. Тогда завтра заплетешь мне их сам.  
  
— А Мелхен?  
  
— Мы будем тихими. Я скажу, чтобы меня не беспокоили, что-нибудь выдумаю. Я умею.  
  
— А мне предлагаешь воспользоваться способом маршала Лионеля и залезть к тебе в окно?  
  
— Это было бы романтично. Я не хочу ни за кого замуж, Герард. Я не хочу никого, кроме тебя.  
  
— Я тоже, Сэль.  
  
— Но с тебя и не спросят. А я… мама и особенно папа…  
  
— Но ты вправе сама решать, чего хочешь.  
  
— Я знаю. Я хочу на юг с тобой. Только с тобой.  
  
— Значит, так и будет. Ты… никому же не говорила, да?  
  
— Не говорила. Я хотела. Еще тогда хотела сказать Айри. Она бы поняла, я знаю, она не такая, как все. Только она бы и поняла.  
  
— Да, мне жаль, что все так вышло.  
  
— Я не смогла ее спасти.  
  
— Это не твоя вина.  
  
— Пахнет цветами. Чувствуешь? Иногда мне кажется, что это лилии, хотя я знаю, что не они.  
  
— Может, какая-нибудь особенная приправа Мелхен?  
  
— Нет, это из сада… яблони, наверно. Здесь еще есть розы, только за ними никто не ухаживает.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Сэль.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— И мне все равно, что ты… кто ты.  
  
— «Грязная фульга»? Тебе не страшно со мной? Не страшно постепенно становиться таким же, от моей любви?  
  
— Нет. Гораздо больше я боюсь, что твоей любви не станет.  
  
— Хорошо. Пойдем погуляем? До вечера еще есть время.  
  
— Идем. Не забудешь оставить открытым окно?  
  
— Даже если забуду, я знаю, что ты сможешь пробраться внутрь.  
  
— Смогу. Лишь бы ты была там.  
  
— Для тебя буду. Я всегда буду ждать тебя, откуда бы ты ни вернулся.


End file.
